Love Was Never A Problem
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: Medieval fantasy AU. Alfred is married to Ludwig, the king. Throughout their marriage, Alfred strives to make Ludwig more fun and romantic while keeping honest and loyal in his vows. Things get complicated when another man comes along. Can Ludwig recognize the issues in his relationship? Or will he lose Alfred due to his stubbornness and pride? First person POV. One-shot.


***Okay, so this technically my first Germerica one-shot. They are an OTP of mine! So I really excited when I had this idea, and there isn't much for this pairing. Hope you all enjoy it! It is also self-edited, so...do what you will with it. Read and Review! ^_^

***Warnings: Very light yaoi, minor language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

* * *

**Love Was Never A Problem**

My name is Demi-King Alfred F. Jones-Beilschmidt of the Royal Court of Germany, son of King Francis Bonnefoy and Demi-King Arthur Kirkland. My mother was a noblewoman of the Jones family who bore me, but I was lovingly raised by my two fathers. I called Francis 'Father' and Arthur 'Mummy', as it was in his native tongue. I was brought up to be a king, yet everyone knew I could never be anything higher than a Demi. While I was still a boy, no more five or six, I was betrothed to another young boy of a faraway kingdom. His name was Prince Ludwig. When I first met him, I thought he was funny looking. A short boy with a chubby face and stumpy legs. I was tall for a little boy, and I couldn't help but constantly poke fun at him. To think that he was to be my husband and my 'King' was ludicrous. I was certain right then that once I was old enough; I would break tradition and go my own way! I, Alfred F. Jones, was to be the hero of my time! The rebel! The rule breaker! As a young man I had many ideas and plans for where my life was to go. But all of that changed when my father's kingdom was left in ruins.

A barbarian from over the seas in the north came with a frightening army of frozen demons that destroyed my father's armies. I was too young at the time to ride with them, but I watched from my chamber windows as they both rode off, side-by-side, to face the northern foe. I remember crying, screaming for them not to leave as my nursemaid tried to pry me from the window. For days I sat up in my room, crying on my bed, wondering, praying, if my fathers would come home. At last, I heard the horns of a king's arrival. My fathers have returned! Only it was not they that had come but their captain of the Royal Guard. The man sat with our royal advisor, and I beside my nursemaid, fearing the news he had of my fathers. He said that our kingdom has fallen. Our armies have been defeated, our lands taken over, and our king slain. The king was my father, Francis. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I dare not let them fall. I was to be a Demi-King, like my 'mummy', and kings don't cry. The advisor asked about Arthur, and responded with the terrible news of my 'mummy' having been captured. I remember wondering how my mummy was dealing with the fact that his husband was dead and he a prisoner. It was then that I cried. I cried for my dead father, my captured mother, and the uncertainty of my future.

And so it was told to me that our allies, the Kingdom of Germany, came to our aid. They were too late to save my parents but they saved my kingdom from complete destruction. At that time, I was only a young boy, still not a man. I was only twelve. Next summer I would be old enough to rule, but then I didn't have a kingdom to run. It was destroyed. The only hope we had for my kingdom, and the safety of my mother, was to marry my betrothed. We were not set to marry for another five years, but pressing times called for fast action. Ludwig was fourteen and I was only twelve, both of us still little boys. But in the eyes of the royal courts and our families, we were ready to marry. So my life did not turn out the way I had planned. I would have no adventures. I would make no discoveries and save no damsels. I could only be a hero inside my 'husband's' shadow. I could never be anything higher than a Demi-King. It was easier to accept this as a child, but things would change once I grew up.

And so, we were married.

I was afraid that day as my grooms dressed me in Germany-style clothing. I remember feeling the tears prick at my eyes as the royal advisor told me my list of duties. The first thing I was told was that I had to leave EVERYTHING of my home and life behind me. I was no longer a Prince of the Western Europe Kingdom but now a Demi-King of the Germania Empire. I remember thinking, would the Germanic people like me? Would Ludwig's parents welcome me as if I were their own? Would Ludwig help to rescue my mother from enemy occupied territory? Was I ready to be married to a boy I barely knew? Was I ready to be a king? The saddest part about leaving my kingdom was that I was to forget about it. I was told to live and breathe only for Germania, the motherland of the Kingdom of Germany. My home of Western Europe was in the past- it was in ruins. I could only be the Demi-King of Germany and nothing else.

How silly we were, Ludwig and I. Together at that alter where the Bishop married us…we must have looked like two frightened deer with a huntsman's arrow pointed at us. We stood hand in hand, crowns on our heads (mine was too big), heavy cloaks on our shoulders, scepters in our hands, and the cheering of the courts. I had to say an oath, a marriage vow, and a promise of loyalty to Ludwig. While he, on the other hand, didn't have to say a word. I wasn't angry, though. It wasn't Ludwig's rule but simple tradition. It didn't mean I liked it any less. At our coronation feast, so many nobles greeted us that both of us felt drunk. It was the first time we shared a laugh together. And then came the wedding night. Since we were both men there was no need for consummation, being I was not a woman. However, two kings did have a special ritual for their first time in bed together. Our hands were bound together in a holy cloth made of only finest embroidered silk in Germany. It was tied tightly, and we were to sleep together with it still tied. If the tie came undone in the night, then we were not meant to be and other options had to be found. If I could not marry Ludwig in full, then there was no way I could rescue my mother. And so, with the candles blown out, the bed curtains closed, and our hands tied together, I slowly turn my head to look at my new husband.

"Ludwig?"

"What is it?"

"Do you…sleep on your back?"

"I do. And you?"

"On my belly. But tonight, I will sleep on my back." I was nervous.

"Hm. You do not wish to break the bonding cloth."

"No. I want to keep it tied like this." I was alone in the world now and Ludwig was my only real family. I slipped my hand in his, only to have the fingers wriggle their way out. I was hurt. I was only trying to be a good 'wife', like Arthur always told me. I would have hoped Ludwig and I would have a marriage like my parents, but I guess I was wrong. "I'm sorry. Goodnight Ludwig."

"King Ludwig." He corrected.

Alfred glared in the dark. "Sorry. KING Ludwig."

"Lose the tone next time."

'Arrogant dick.' I remembered thinking. And the following morning, our hands were still tied together and my life would be forever changed.

We have been married for over ten years and during our reign together we had the richest and most powerful kingdom in the realm. Our people were happy and healthy, our fields and farms booming, our trades massive, and best of all, there was peace. In my second year of marriage I was able to free my mother from enemy hands, and Arthur came to live with us. I would have had it no other way. Ludwig didn't have a say in the matter. Having my mother with me was mostly what helped me get through these last ten years of marriage. At first, Ludwig and I didn't get along very well, at least behind closed doors. In public we would act the way we were supposed to, but nothing more. It was all a game; a staged play. I had to pretend to enjoy being with him at public events and play the role of a good 'Demi'. We never actually made love until, surprisingly, our third year of marriage. I didn't really mind it; it wasn't that all bad. I suppose I should be thankful for having a husband that still respected me, even if we didn't get along. If he wanted it and I didn't, he wouldn't press the matter. I knew other couples who did not have such respect.

Then came the two years of Ludwig's drinking problem. Matters with another kingdom had arose and it was giving him added stress that he wasn't prepared for. He was still a young king. I tried to help out as best I could, but I couldn't fix his stress. That was when he started to become more forceful in the bedroom. Most of the time I would just take it, just like a good Demi, and tell him in the morning, when he was sober, how much he hurt me. It seemed to fall on deaf ears. And then one night I chose to fight back. I was nearly as big as Ludwig, and I gave him a swift punch to his drunken face. We had our first physical fight that night, but it was an event that changed Ludwig's drinking, and soon he had sworn off ale completely. He was back to his normal self- and I was happy.

By the sixth year of our marriage we had grown closer. We started to enjoy each other's company, spending more time together on little things. Like riding our horses or strolling through the gardens; even going to see plays and watching the jousts. We still didn't make love as often as I had wanted. I wanted to better our marriage, but Ludwig seemed fine with the way things were, so I let it slide. Sometimes I questioned his feelings for me, because I was certainly developing some for him. But then again, Ludwig was always hard to read and had trouble expressing his emotions. It didn't mean I hurt any less. Two days before my twenty-first birthday, I sat in my mother's chambers while he worked on a large tapestry- his favorite past time. At least I had Arthur to confide in.

"Mother," I had to address him the proper way now that I was an adult "What should I do about Ludwig?"

"What do you mean?"

"He…well…I thought we could have the sort of relationship that you and father had." I know it pained my mother to talk about Francis. "That's what I want too…but I don't think Ludwig wants the same. Is there anything I can do?"

"Ludwig is a man of diligence, resilience, and tradition. He does only what he is supposed to, and he is your husband in title only. Marriage is a business arrangement, Alfred. I have been telling you that for years. Why do you always bring this up?"

"Because it's not fair!" I punched the pillow. "You and father had a great marriage, and you didn't choose him!"

"Yes, it was arranged, and believe me, no one annoyed me more than your arrogant and vain father!" I saw how angrily he pulled out a missed thread. "But time started to change all that. And then when we had you, our love just…seemed to expand. Not everyone has our luck, Alfred. It's very rare. You have to be prepared to have just a business marriage. Ludwig may love you, but only in a way that is necessary."

"So if me and Ludwig have a child, then maybe-" My mother cut me off.

"No. Ludwig will not sire an heir, and he's made that very clear. His brother and his wife have the heir, or have you forgotten?"

I frowned. "Why wouldn't he want to share a child with me? Why can't we bring one up together?"

"Because he doesn't want to. It's a shame, Alfred, but that's just how he is. Besides, I don't see you as a mother. You're too wild and free, and very forgetful. Need I remind you about that bird Ludwig bought for you three years ago?"

Oh yeah, my bird Phoenix. I put him in my office chambers, a place I rarely visited, and forgot he was there. It didn't end well for him. "but a child is different! I- oh, nevermind. Mother knows best." I give an aggravated sigh and flop back on the bed. "Kill me for trying to make a relationship with my husband!"

"I admire that in you, Alfred. You're doing all that you can to make this marriage something that you want, but Alfie, you're working with a strict code-of-honor king. Be grateful that he respects you."

"Yeah, but he does only what he needs to do! He's so boring! We don't even make love enough! Even that's a chore for him. I know I'm far from ugly, I'm pretty damned good looking! Aren't I, Mummy?"

"Yes, Alfie, the God of Love, himself."

"Lose the tone, mother." I laughed. "Oh well, I'll just keep on trying until something happens!" I roll of the bed and kiss my mother on the cheek. "Mummy, can I ask you one last thing? Is it…okay for me to feel upset if…if I know that Ludwig won't mourn for me like you do for father?" I saw Arthur become choked up as he tried desperately to hold in his tears.

"He will mourn for you, Alfred. You won't leave this world until you are old and gray, and time changes things. Once you have…been with someone a very long time, you will miss their company. Leave me, I'm tired."

I knew I had upset him, so with another kiss I left my mother to mourn in private. I didn't want to end up like Arthur, always crying and feeling alone because the person he loved was taken away from him. Maybe it's better that Ludwig and I have a mutual marriage, so things won't be so hard if the other passes. Yeah, that's good.

Which now leads us up to our present day. This is where things started to change. It was the day of my twenty-second birthday- my mother had thrown a large celebration with Ludwig's backing. I always had the best birthdays! Ludwig hated to dance or sing or join in games, so I was usually by myself. However, on this night, a new noble introduced himself. He was not a king, but a Duke. Duke Ivan Braginski on the Northlands, one of our best allies to the enemy on the other side of the frozen lands, the ones who killed my father. Ivan was only a year older than Ludwig, and he greeted us both equally. I was impressed. He wished me a happy birthday and honored me with a gift; a gold broach embedded with sapphires, 'to match my eyes', he said. I thanked him, and then we spent the night together at my party, along with a few others, of course. There was Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, who I always had fun with. Ivan proved to be a fun guy who loved dancing and games. The Ambassador from the Kingdom of Italy, Feliciano, was the brunt of all our jokes. And then their was my husband, sitting up at the dais table, poised and proper. The perfect portrait of a king. But this night, he was always looking at me. I didn't know why, but I would find out soon enough.

"Alfred," started Ivan. "Would you like to come riding with me tomorrow?"

"Hey, address him as Demi-King Alfred." Gilbert reminded the other.

I just laugh. "Nah, it's fine, Gilbie. He can call me Alfred right now. After all, it is my birthday! Yeah, Ivan! I would love to go riding with you!"

"Wonderful! Do you hunt?"

"Sometimes. Ludwig is a better hunter than I."

"Then why aren't you sporting his latest pelts?"

"Oh. Um, Ludwig never gives me any pelts."

"Why not? You're his 'wife', you should be dressed in his minor accomplishments."

I shrug my shoulders. "Ludwig isn't like that."

"Well, tomorrow I will get you a great fox and have a shawl made. You need one."

"Oh, wow, um…thank you, Ivan."

So for the rest of the night I spent my time with Ivan, and I had a lot of fun. But when I retired for the night, a servant told me that Ludwig had summoned me to his chambers to sleep. I was a little surprised, but went up to his room anyway. I found him already in bed with a book opened. He closed it with a bookmark as I entered.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" He asked me.

I smile. "I did! Thanks again for throwing it for me."

"I know you look forward to it every year. Maybe next year we can take a trip for your birthday. Perhaps visit those islands we hear so much about."

I look at him, a little surprised and confused as I remove my red robe. "Oh, sure. That sounds great! Did you have fun tonight?" I ask and got in to bed beside him.

"I enjoyed myself, yes. You seemed to be having a lot of fun."

What was he trying to get at? He was staring at me like he was waiting for me to say something. "I was having fun! I like to party!" I settled down against the pillows, letting a sigh. "Sure feels good to rest though. Tomorrow I have to be up early. I'm going hunting with Ivan." I told him.

"Ivan? You're going hunting with Ivan? You didn't tell me that."

"I'm telling you now."

"Why wouldn't you have told me sooner? Were you waiting to tell me tomorrow? Or just leave before I woke up?"

Frowning, I roll over to look at him still propped up against the pillows. "I would have told you, Ludwig. I didn't see you for most of the night. I'm allowed to have friends." Ludwig didn't answer me, but I knew something was troubling him. I knew that crinkle in his brow well. "What's wrong, Luddy?" I reach over and take his hand. "Something's bothering you. You going to tell me?" My answer came in the form of him rolling on top of me.

Once again I was surprised- were we going to make love? I let him do it, and was impressed with the sexual change in him. He still finished before me, but that's how it always was. It wasn't often that I was fully satisfied. I had to do most of that myself afterwards. I was prepared to finish when he flipped me over and took me again. I didn't like this position, but Ludwig wouldn't let me turn around. It felt good, I wasn't complaining. If I wanted this more often I had to encourage him now, so I did. I was able to finish this time, and I was fully sated and happy. Since he was being so affectionate, I thought I would give some back; but when I rolled over to hug him he turned away from me.

"It's been a long night." He said.

I frown. "Okay. Goodnight Ludwig."

The next morning, my servant woke me up at dawn for the hunt. I didn't bother waking Ludwig to tell him I was leaving. I was pretty hurt by his sudden rejection of me last night after we had shared an intimate moment. As my servant helped me dressed, I couldn't stop looking over the bed at Ludwig. I keep trying so hard to make our relationship and marriage work, but Ludwig is just too difficult! It feels like my life is just going in the same direction with no end in sight, not even a turn. It was boring. Ludwig was boring. He wasn't unkind or cruel; he is a good husband and great king, but he doesn't know how to be a friend. Or a lover. We don't share much.

Oh well. I'll think about it later. Right now I was to go hunting with Ivan and have some fun! I left the room and made my way to the stables where Ivan was waiting for me with a small hunting party. I was excited to be riding with him. He and I rode together in the front. We stopped a few times to scope out the hunting territory, and Ivan even showed me the correct way to hold a bow. I never really cared for archery, but allowing Ivan to teach me added some peculiar joy to my day. Again, I was excited. Ivan knew how to be serious but could also be very lighthearted and funny. We raced our horses too; I know he let me win. But when he handed me that apple, I sensed something between us. I looked at him and he looked back at me, then flashed a quick wink. His hand stayed with mine longer than necessary. To be honest, I felt giddy.

For the past two weeks I spent a lot of time with Ivan and his men. We would go riding, hunting, fishing, all the things I never do with Ludwig. I was really starting to like Ivan, and I would look forward to seeing him every day. I would even make up reasons to go out, and even Gilbert joined us a few times. I didn't even think what troubles Gilbert would bring while accompanying us on our little adventures.

/

Alfred went out with Ivan again today. I don't want to discourage him from having fun, but I wish he were spending time with someone other than Ivan. I know things between us have been dull, but we have two very different personalities. I always thought we balanced it out as a couple. Strangely, I never gave any thought to our marriage status until Ivan came in to the picture. I wasn't jealous of Ivan. I knew how loyal and true Alfred was, even if he had an odd way of showing it sometimes. I've known many nobles and kings whose wives and demis cheated on them, but Alfred would never be unfaithful to me. It was, however, in my right to have as many lovers and mistresses that I want. But that is not how I conduct or carry myself. I am the king because I have specific obligations and responsibilities to my kingdom and people. I am loyal to Alfred, as I should be. So when my brother came to me with some disturbing news, I became discouraged.

"Brother, can you spare a minute?"

"What is it, Gilbert?" I offer him a seat across from me. I was busy working on some papers for a new port to be built.

"Just wondering, how have things been?"

I look at him curiously. "How have they been? Well, they've been fine. Why ask? Is something amiss?"

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. I might just be looking too deep into this but, well, I guess the _big _question I should ask is this: How are you and Alfred?"

"Alfred? He and I are fine. Why do you ask? If you have heard any rumors I can tell you right now that they are false." I became defensive.

"Don't get all huffy, brother. I was just asking if your marriage was going good?"

I hesitated to answer. "We are fine." Now I was curious. "Has someone told you otherwise?"

"It's not what I was told, but rather what I've seen. Or noticed. It does have to do with Alfred." Gilbert looked reluctant to tell me.

"Gilbert? What is it about Alfred?"

"I've been going along with Alfred this week and…he has become quite…_aquatinted_ with Ivan, if you catch my drift."

I raise a brow. "Aquatinted? He does refer to Ivan as a new friend. I'm not one to discourage him from having fun."

Gilbert laughed at me. "You're so naïve sometimes, Ludwig. While I know Alfred isn't seeing another behind your back, I do know for certain that Ivan has his eyes on Alfred. He and Alfred get along very well. You should see how Alfred lights up when Ivan presents him with a gift, or they do something fun or there is some magic trick. Whatever it is, he is luring Alfred away from you, and it won't be Alfred's fault." He pointed to me. "It will be _yours._"

Was Gilbert serious? Was Alfred being swooned by Ivan? I know our marriage was arranged and I did not need to court him. He must be enjoying the attention from Ivan. But I cannot believe that he would consider having an affair. "Have you witness this often?"

"Yes. Ivan is…well, he's everything you're not." Gilbert laughed at me again. "I hate to say it, brother, but it's true. Now there's nothing wrong with being you, but when it comes to someone happy and adventurous like Alfred, you dull in comparison. I know you two rarely sleep together- hey, the whole court knows that."

I narrow my brows. "I have done nothing cruel or dishonorable to Alfred…not counting the ale issue." As sorry as I was for treating Alfred so horribly at times, I could never bring myself to say the words 'I'm sorry'. Alfred still forgave me, and that is all behind us now. "We had an arranged marriage, so our relationship is different." Gilbert didn't seem to accept my words.

"You don't give Alfred the equal amount of respect he gives you. Ludwig, you forget how often I'm here in this castle. I see how you two interact. I always see Alfred striving to get you to do more things, like dance and play a party game. I can't count how many times he's tried to hold your hand and you move away. Everyone notices how cold you are to him."

"That can't be."

"You don't see it but others do. Look, the reason I'm telling you this is because I don't want to see you and Alfred hit a rock in your marriage. Alfred has always been very good to you, and throwing him a party once a year doesn't make up for all the good he does for you. I know he is trying to build a relationship with you, and you keep shoving him away. Pretty soon you'll push him right into the arms of another, and that man will be Ivan."

Hearing those words from Gilbert opened up my eyes to the truth. Yes, I have been cold to Alfred all these years, but I figured that was just the way an arranged royal marriage worked. I didn't hate Alfred. I do enjoy his company, I am pleased to see him when I come back from a trip...I trailed off in my thoughts. My thoughts went straight to Ivan and of him holding Alfred in his arms. That image made me jealous. I have never been jealous of anything, but Alfred in another man's arms was the start of it. Alfred should know better than to even attempt to have an affair. He has obligations as well, and must stick to the royal code. I would be terribly disappointed in him if he dishonored our marriage.

"I see I've given you something to think about." Gilbert smiled. "A word of caution: do not confront Alfred on this. This conversation we had, it never happened. Keep Alfred from spending too much time with Ivan, if you can. Invite him to do things together. Hell, throw him over your desk and fuck him, give the kid a thrill! You are aware of how much the other kings wish Alfred was THEIR Demi-King."

My eyes widened and I grit my teeth. "Who? Who else shares these feelings for Alfred?"

"I'm not naming names, I'm just telling you." My brother had that look in his eyes. "How about I offer something? Why not hold a joust at the end of the month? It will give you time to prepare it."

"What would a joust prove?"

"Here's what you do. Host the joust and let a few knights and lords have their fun before you come in."

"Me? I haven't joust since…well…since I married Alfred." I was a fine jouster, if not the best.

"See? Perfect. Ivan will want to joust, and he'll try to take Alfred's favor. Instead, you will enter the joust against Ivan. Alfred will have to give you his favor since you're the husband. Then you can beat Ivan in a joust and remind Alfred that he does have a daring and dangerous husband. Right now you're 'King Boring'."

I glare. "That was uncalled for."

"Ludwig, just think about it. Alfred needs to be loved. That's the kind of person he is."

"I don't have to love him, but I do have to honor him. And honor him I shall, and always will." My brother appeared annoyed.

"I might as well have talked to the chair. I would have gotten the same reaction."

After Gilbert left, he did give me a lot to think about. I know that I do not want to lose Alfred. It was in my right to break off our marriage if I find he has been unfaithful. And yet I wonder, would I break off our marriage? I was sworn to marry Alfred since I was a boy; that was part of my job as king. I could divorce him if he did something unlawful in our marriage. After all, he is only a Demi-King. But my people love Alfred, dearly. I think they cheer his name more than mine. They always ask to see the Demi-King, or wish Alfred to be present when they ask a favor. I don't want to make my people unhappy, yet I don't want Alfred to make a fool of me either. Perhaps I should have a little talk with Ivan before I set up a joust. Yes, that is what I'll do. I'll get to the bottom of this.

/

"Whew! What a ride!" I say once Ivan and I are off our horses. "So where's this special place you want to show me?"

"It's over here. Come with me." Ivan took my hand and led me along a raging river. I have never been out this way before. I gasp when I see a waterfall. "That is where we're going."

"To the waterfall?"

"No, behind it." Ivan grinned in that childish, mischievous manner of his and I couldn't help but chuckle. I really enjoyed being with Ivan. I can't remember having so much fun! He leads me behind the waterfall to a small cavern. The water falling rapidly before us echoed in my ears. He sat me down on the cold damp stone floor before joining me. "This is really pretty, Ivan. Thank you for taking me here! It feels almost magical!"

"I know, that's why I wanted to share it with you." Ivan smiled and took my hand in both of his. "Alfred…these past weeks really has been like magic for me. I've enjoyed spending time with you."

"Me too, Ivan! You're a lot of fun to be with!" I grin back at him. "I'm glad we can be friends." Ivan appeared hurt by my words, and I got a slight sinking feeling in my stomach. "Do you…not want to be friends?"

"Oh no! I'm glad that we're friends!" He squeezed my hand. "I would like us to be more than friends."

"More than friends? What is- OH! Oh…wow…" I blush terribly and turn away, trying to hide my face. My heart started to pound and I had butterflies in my stomach. He wanted us to be together!

"Alfred? Please, look at me."

"I…I can't right now."

"You are unhappy with Ludwig. Everyone sees it. It's only natural to seek out other options of human companionship."

I turn to look at him, but quickly avert my eyes downwards. "But it's not right. I'm a married man."

"So? Demi-Kings and Queens take lovers all the time when they are not satisfied."

"I'm not…I'm not dissatisfied with Ludwig-"

"But you're not happy."

Ivan was right; I wasn't happy with Ludwig. I did love Ludwig, but I don't think it's a fairytale kind of love. If I were to ever cheat on Ludwig, I would be dishonoring him and myself. I would dishonor and shame my mother. The hardest part is that I want to; with Ivan. I would like to know what it feels like to be held while making love. I want someone to cuddle with, someone who can talk to me and enjoy being with me. Ludwig doesn't give me any of that. If Ludwig gave me even a little bit of that, maybe I wouldn't even be here with Ivan right now.

"Alfred? You look sad, and I don't want to see you that way."

"Sorry." I let out a breathy laugh. "You just surprised me is all. But Ivan…while I would like to…I can't." I saw Ivan frown sadly.

"Why not? No one has to know."

"Ivan, you know someone will find out! And when they do, the court will be alive with rumors and then word will get back to Ludwig and then I could be divorced!"

Ivan's eyes lit up at my statement. "Then you can marry me!"

I was once again taken aback by the romantic suggestion. "No, Ivan. I mean, I would like too, but I just can't. Ludwig is my husband, and I have always prided myself in being faithful, loyal, and true. He is always respectable of me and will always honor me. He's never once had an affair."

"If he did?"

"He wouldn't. He has too much pride for that. It would be a crime for me to wrong him like that. I'm sorry…but I just can't."

"Alfred, you deserve to be happy."

I smile softly. "I can make myself happy. I can always work to make my marriage to Ludwig better. I can't be with you, Ivan. It's not fair to Ludwig." I saw Ivan take a deep breath.

"You are a loyal friend and lover, Alfred. I'm very jealous of Ludwig; he has you but he can't appreciate you. Not like I can. The people adore you, Alfred! You're their hero. They respect Ludwig as their king but they always look to you for guidance and mercy. And each time you grant it to the best of your abilities. I've seen you do this. Everyone tells of how you go to the poor and hand out bread and rice. You entertain the peasant children. You even offer your strength to help out farmers. Ludwig does none of that. He just gives you the right to do it."

I am a hero, I know that. I work very hard to help my subjects, rich or poor. I am limited to what I can do since I am only a Demi-King, but what I can do, I do it to the very best of my abilities, just as Ivan said. Let Ludwig be the leader to make the final decisions. I will be the hero, bringing justice and aid to the people of my kingdom. If anything, THAT makes me happy. "I just can't, Ivan." Why did I feel like crying? I never cry. Kings and Demi-Kings don't cry.

"Then, I will steal you away in the night!"

I laugh at that. "You can't steal me!"

"Why not? Ludwig won't go to war over you." Those words hurt for I knew them to be true. Would Ludwig even come to my rescue? Probably not.

"It's just not right. I took vows, Ivan. I made a promise. A hero always keeps their promises. Ludwig has kept all of his, and I must do the same." Ivan squeezed my wrist.

"Feliciano told me about the time Ludwig suffered from a drinking problem. He would hurt you a lot, yes?" I nodded. "If he truly had honor and respect for you, he wouldn't abuse you like that."

"But that was the ale speaking! That wasn't him. And I worked to bring him out of that slump. I did that because I care for him."

"Only because you have to."

That part I couldn't fully believe to be true. I did care for Ludwig. He's been the only man and lover I've ever known. He saved my mother from prison and restored our family name and lands. How could I dishonor him by sleeping with Ivan? But I wanted to. I wanted to sleep with Ivan, right now, if just to feel what it was like to be intimate with another person. No one would find us behind the waterfall; it was the perfect spot. Perhaps Ivan saw me combating with myself, for he leaned over and kissed me, full on the lips. I freeze. He continues. His lips are smooth, and I find myself kissing him back. I moan when his thick arms wrap around me, holding me tight. He is not hard like Ludwig but stocky with muscle. He is softer. I like it. I liked it too much. Forcefully, I push him away.

"Let's go back to the castle. I can't do this. It's wrong."

Ivan sighed. "You are so very loyal, Alfred. Do something for yourself for a change." I don't answer. "Alright, we'll go back. Please, reconsider?"

I only smiled and gave a nod, immediately regretting that I did.

That evening, I was making my way to Ludwig's chambers to spend the night. I wasn't summoned but felt the urge to go to him after what happened today. When I got there, his groom told me that he was already asleep and did not want to be bothered; by anyone. I felt fear then. Did Ludwig somehow know about what happened today? Did someone tell him? Ivan wouldn't tell a soul, but did someone see us leaving the waterfall? I hurry back to my own chambers and lay in bed all night staring at my canopy top. I didn't get one wink of sleep, my nails were chewed down to the skin, and my stomach was doing flip-flops with nerves. How could I face him tomorrow at breakfast?

But I did. I sat opposite of him at the table, just like I always did, and ate at my piece of suckling pig. No matter how sad or gloomy I was, I could never stop eating. I gobbled down my eggs, bacon, bread, porridge, and even some fruit. I tried to hide how nervous I was by starting up meaningless conversations.

"I'm going into the city today to hand out bread." I told Ludwig.

"That's good. Bring a little extra with you today." Ludwig always sat so perfectly still and poised when he ate. I was very lucky to have him as a husband.

"Thanks! I'll make sure your subjects know the extra is from you." I gulp down my milk. "Can I have a little extra money to buy a new cloak?"

"You have five cloaks already. Why do you need another?"

I grin. "I'm a hero! The people know me for my awesome cloaks of fabrics and designs! I need to get my sword sharpened too."

"I wish you would use our blacksmith here at the castle for that."

"Yeah, but I like to pay the people to do it for me. They need business too." Ludwig was silent for a few moments after that.

"So, have you been having fun this week? You've rarely been home."

I try not to look nervous. "Yeah! Lots of fun! I should take you to some of the places me and Ivan and the others have come across! You would like them!"

"Perhaps." He stood up from his chair. "I have a meeting to set up. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast." Before I could say anything Ludwig was already leaving the room. For the first time in my whole life, I lost my appetite. He knows something. I bury my face in my hands. If he divorces me, mother and I will lose everything! I could go live with Ivan and bring Arthur with me, but I don't want to leave this castle; or Ludwig. I want to stay here. Oh gods above, what have I gotten myself in to?

/

"Lord Ivan." I stand up to greet him when he enters my office. "Thank you for coming on such short notice." He bowed.

"Good afternoon to you, your Grace. Tell me, how can I be of service to you?"

How should I approach this? "Please, have a seat." Ivan did so. "I would like us to clear the air of any rumors."

"Rumors, sir?"

"Yes. Rumors about Alfred." I saw the corner of Ivan's lip twitch.

"About Alfred? What kind of rumors? He's an open book."

I give him a stern look. "Rumors about you and him." I didn't like the way Ivan smiled at me.

"Ah, I knew this would come up. Alfred is just enjoying my company because we do fun things together. Alfred is like your brother, very lovable and likes to give hugs. He would give you hugs too if you'd let him."

"Hm. Well, keep in mind that Alfred and I have a royal relationship and it must be honorable at all times. Do not do anything to disgrace his good name."

"Of course not. I wouldn't dream of it."

"And also, for Alfred's protection from further rumors, I would like you to stop spending so much time with him." Ivan didn't appear pleased, but I didn't care. "From now on, anything you two do has to be carefully watched by my people. This is for Alfred's reputation."

"It's because you're jealous."

I glare. "Excuse me?"

"You're jealous that Alfred rather be with me than with you."

"You speak dangerously. Mind your tongue in my presence, Lord Ivan." Ivan stood up quickly from his chair.

"I'm sure Alfred will be overjoyed when I tell him you said he and I can't be friends anymore."

"That is not what I said."

"You said we can't spend a lot of time together."

"To save his reputation and wash away rumors."

"Alfred can handle himself." Ivan spoke with heavy sarcasm, and then he bowed. "But who am I to question the king? I feel sorry for Alfred. He's been so happy recently."

"You are dismissed. Leave my presence. In fact, leave my castle and go back to your house." Ivan bowed and left the room. I sighed heavily.

/

What happened? Ivan just left the castle with his party without saying goodbye. Did something happen? I was nervous again. What would I say to Ludwig if he sent Ivan away? I needed advice, so I quickly went to see Arthur.

"Mummy…I need your help."

"What's wrong? You look white as a sheet!" I told him about Ivan and how he left without word. I told him I fear someone told Ludwig the wrong thing, and now Ivan was in trouble. "That's probably what happened, Alfred. You have been spending a lot of time with Ivan. That raises suspicions."

"But it's not fair! It's stupid!" I stomp my foot.

"Yes, it is, but that's how the world works. Are you worried about facing Ludwig?"

I nod. "I didn't do anything wrong. I don't want Ludwig angry with me. He should believe me over others, right?"

Arthur didn't seem to agree with me. "We can only hope."

"Do I…be honest with him?"

"No! This is what you do." He took my face in his hands. "Do not let him know how upset you are about Ivan leaving. You put on a happy face and act like nothing is wrong. If he questions you, just answer that it is rumors and nothing more. If you let it show it bothers you, then Ludwig will become suspicious." I frown. "Look at it this way, if Ludwig didn't care about you, then he wouldn't have sent Ivan away."

"If I know Ludwig, he doesn't want our marriage tainted, that's all." I pulled away from him. "This stinks."

"Well, pull yourself together. You're a Demi-King, and your people need you to be strong."

I sigh. "Yeah, I know. I will miss Ivan though. I was having a lot of fun with him."

"I know you were. Now remember what I said to do."

And I did. Ludwig and I had dinner together on his request. Like Arthur said, I came in smiling and happy, even though I was sad and nervous on the inside. We had pheasant tonight, which is my favorite. I wasn't hungry, but I forced myself to eat. I babbled on and on about what I did in the city, the people I met, and the things I saw. Ludwig would only nod his head, as usual.

"So tomorrow I thought I would go out riding for a bit. Winter is coming soon and I want to enjoy the outside as much as I can before it comes!"

"You will go by yourself?"

Was that as trick question? Was he waiting for me to say I would go with Ivan? I answer quickly. "No, I would take my normal servants and guards with me. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been going with Ivan a lot recently and he has left to return home."

"I know. I was told he had urgent business at home to return to."

"You're not upset, are you?"

"No, why would I be?"

"He's your friend. I thought you would be lonely."

I shrug my shoulders. "I will be a little lonely, but I have your brother to pal around with and Feliciano. I'll be fine!" I shove the pheasant in my mouth to keep me from tearing up.

"Oh, very good then. I thought you would be upset."

"Nah!" I wanted to leave. "Mmm! This pheasant was good! It's getting late though, and my groom needs to wash my hair. It's getting a bit raggy."

Ludwig nodded at him. "You are dismissed." I quickly get up to leave, but his voice stops me. "Alfred, I will be coming to your chambers tonight."

I didn't look back. "Oh, okay. I'll see you then." I hurry out, storming down the hall to escape to my chambers. I felt like I would lose my dinner, and I did. The moment I entered my room, I ran to the privy and threw up. I've never been so nervous before. Acting is hard work. Now Ludwig was going to sleep with me tonight! I couldn't handle that! What was I going to do?

My groom washed my hair and trimmed it, but I barely noticed. I was staring at my bed in the mirror. I hope Ludwig didn't want to do anything but sleep. I dressed for bed and waited for him in the chair by the fire. When he finally came in, I stood up and put on a smile. "There you are! I was getting ready to fall asleep in the chair!"

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." We both go into bed and I lay on my side. "It is rather cold tonight. You can sleep against me if you are cold."

Uh oh. What was this all about? I shouldn't say no. "I am a little." I give him my back and he holds me! He's actually HOLDING ME! His arm is wrapped around my waist and he is pressed up against me! This is how my father and mother would always sleep. This position was enough for me to know that Ludwig DID hear about me and Ivan. Maybe not the kissing part, but someone must have said how close we were getting. Ludwig sent him away, and now my husband is trying to act like a lover. I frown a bit. I shouldn't ask, but I'm going to.

"This is new. You've never held me like this before."

"Isn't this what you want?"

"I would have liked it to be like this for the last ten years of our marriage. Every time I try you push me away."

"I'm not comfortable with all of this. Cuddling and holding hands…I'm just not."

"So why are you forcing yourself now?"

"I'm trying to do what you want. Would you rather me not?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I just wish I knew what pushed you to want to do this after ten years."

"Perhaps I realize that you deserve some of this 'cuddling'. But if you wish to be in the arms of 'another', then just tell me."

Enraged, I push out of his hold and sit up, glaring. "What the hell does that mean? You think I'm seeing someone else?"

"I only heard rumor-"

I think I know how to turn this around on him, the arrogant prick. "And you believe rumor before asking me first? Is that why Ivan left so suddenly? Did you threaten or accuse him?" Ludwig sat up to face me.

"I heard from a reliable source and took action."

"Ludwig, I should be your reliable source! What makes you think I would see someone else behind your back?" He didn't know how to answer me. "So you're only hugging me right now because you think I'm with someone else! Who told you this?"

"That is none of your concern."

"NO! It is my concern! How could you distrust me like that?"

"Calm down. It was brought to my attention that Ivan has eyes for you. I confronted him."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I did. He said some things I took as offensive. And yes, I did send him away. He is not allowed back at this castle."

I wanted to scream, to punch or slap him. How dare he banish Ivan! "Did you think I was seeing him?" I ask in a low tone.

"No. I trust you to make the right decisions, it is Ivan I do not trust."

"You should have asked me first. I would have handled everything." I get out of bed and put my robe on. "Leave my room." I turn away from him.

"Are you defending Ivan?"

"I'm not. I find it very hurtful and offensive that you suddenly want to pretend to love me because you feel threatened by another. You lack trust in me, and that's really insulting. I have never given you reason to not trust me." I turn to glare at him, this time with tears in my eyes. "Remember that time when you beat me because you were so drunk? Do you know how EASY it would have been for me to kick your ass? I would have torn you apart. I'm not a weak man, and you know that. I did exactly what is expected of me, I let you do what you wanted. And you never once said you were sorry. That was years ago. You still haven't said it."

"Saying 'sorry' wouldn't take back what I did."

"But I would have liked to hear it. Now leave my chambers. I'm angry with you." I heard him sigh.

"You have every right to be. I know I haven't been the kind of husband you want me to be, but-"

"But that's not in your kingly code. I know, Ludwig. I know. You are very strict and true to your code and responsibilities. Your code says nothing about loving your spouse, but only to respect and honor them. That's fine. Fair enough. I do what I am told and you do as your told. Simple as that."

"I've upset you. Can I…make it better?"

I give a snicker. "Nope. As far as I'm concerned, this conversation is done and over with. Tomorrow we go on the way we always have for the last ten years. Picture perfect."

"Then why do you cry?"

"I'm not crying!" I was crying, but I was more angry and frustrated than anything. "Just leave! Go. Everything will be fine tomorrow."

Without another word, Ludwig got up and left. I sat on the bed, took a deep breath, and held back my tears. I was so frustrated. Ludwig was so infuriating! I know I made him feel guilty at least. I won't let him get me down! There is no rule saying I have to love him either! Now I'm done trying. I don't need him to love me! We will carry on the same way we always have! I am the hero after all, and I need to stay strong!

/

I made him cry. I have never seen him cry before. Perhaps I should have spoken to Alfred first before confronting Ivan. I wanted to tell him everything, that I did care for him and how hard it was for me to be emotional like that. I know I don't want to lose him to anyone else, and after tonight, I wouldn't even blame him for seeking comfort from another. Gilbert said I would be the one to chase Alfred away. I can't make amends now. I don't believe Alfred will truly accept them. He will pretend to be forgiving, but in his heart I know he really won't.

I lay in my bed in a fitful sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

/

I walk in to the court room with a smile and greet everyone like always. I see Ludwig sitting on the dais chair, and I walk up to take my seat beside him. I smile at him. "Good morning, your highness."

"What happened to 'Ludwig'?" He asked. I always greeted him by name, but not any more.

"That is how I should greet you, by your title. So, who are we to see today?" I take the list from him to read over the names. "Ugh. The butcher is back? I thought we gave him the right to sell more meat for higher? Now what does he want?"

"I guess we will see."

So the people came in and voiced their requests or concerns. Ludwig and I settled them all. Once that was done, I properly excused myself and left for the city. I came back by nightfall. A servant told me that dinner was ready and Ludwig was waiting for me. Dutifully, I enter the room, greet him properly, and take my seat. Pheasant again. It is still my favorite. In fact, all my favorite food was out in front of me. Even my favorite dessert, chocolate cake. Anything chocolate was expensive, yet here it was, a huge chocolate cake. I look at Ludwig with a smile.

"Wow, who gifted us the chocolate cake?" I ask, on purpose. I see him frown.

"It was not a gift. I had the baker make it for you because I know you like it so much."

"Thank you, sire! That was thoughtful of you! I'm going to eat it all right now!"

"Do not call me 'sire' when we are alone. Call me by my name. That is what I want you to do." He seemed annoyed.

"I thought you wanted me to act the way I'm supposed to?"

"Well, something as minimal as 'Ludwig' instead of 'sire' is alright. It is harmless. I have mead for you as well. I know you prefer mead over red wine and ale."

I find myself giving him a true smile. "Feeling guilty now, are we?" Ludwig said nothing. "You don't have to try so hard, you know."

"Alfred, I know I'm not as exciting or 'cuddly' as Ivan is. I apologize for it. I know that it's not fair to you and yes, I do feel guilty for making you work so hard all these years and getting nothing in return. So, here is my proposal." What was he going to say? What was on his mind? I felt a little nervous. "You do not have to be married to me any more. I will give you one of my other castles and land, where you and Arthur can live. That way, you are free to do whatever you want without the restricts of our marriage. This is the only gift I can give to you."

I stare at him in shock. He wanted to end our marriage? Judging by his looks, he didn't want to end it. I could see he was legitimately upset by offering the notion to me. He was doing what he thought was right, even if he didn't want it. I couldn't let him do that. "Ludwig, I don't want to end our marriage."

He looked surprise. "You don't?"

"I don't. I mean our marriage has a few little issues, but it's nothing that can't be worked out. You're just hard headed and stubborn. I know that. I try to show you that I care for and love you, but you never want to return it. Why do you have such a hard time expressing your feelings to me in private?"

"I don't know, Alfred. I've never been that way. You have been nothing but true and good to me. For ten years you have stood by me. Maybe I don't show it through hugs and kisses, but I show it in other ways. Whenever I am gone, I find myself thinking about you and when I come home, I am happy to see you. I smile when you enter the room in the morning for breakfast. We go on carriage rides through the city; I like that. I give you whatever you ask for, within reason. I make sure you have food and clothes, a warm bed to sleep in, servants at your beck and call. I don't treat you badly. I respect and honor you."

"I know. There are many others who are in a terrible marriage." I smile at him and stand up. "That's why I don't want to leave mine. I am happy in my marriage." I walk along the table to lean against the back of his chair. "I just want you to open up with me more. I want you to at least try to be more romantic. Hold my hand when I take yours. Hold me at night when we sleep. Make love to me more often. Walk with me through the gardens, go on a hunt, ride horses, play a game, just try to do these things with me. That's all I ask. I've given you everything that you need."

"But that is not what a king-"

"Oh shut it!" I pinch his cheeks. "You play king whenever we are in front of people. But when you and I are like this, just be Ludwig. Just be my husband." I squeeze his face this time. "I do love you, even if you're boring. You're still my boring husband."

"Alfred, I promise I'll try. It's hard for me to say and do things."

"Tell you what." I take his hand in mine. "You don't have to say 'I love you' until you're ready. But what you can do instead, is just take my hand and hold it. Like this. I will accept this as a way of showing that you love me, because I know you love me. You've proven it already, but not to yourself, only to me." I saw Ludwig looking at our hands and then he gently squeezed.

"I really should take better interest in your needs. When I heard about you and Ivan…I think that stirred some emotion in me. At least, it reminded me that, at any time, you could be snatched away by another."

I shouldn't tell him, but it felt wrong not too. I didn't want to get Ivan in trouble, but Ludwig had the right to know. "Ludwig…I will admit that I was…getting close to Ivan because of all the fun things we did." I saw his blue eyes narrow. "But…when I had the chance to be with Ivan, I realized that I didn't want him. I enjoyed his company but I didn't want to be with him. Not intimately or romantically. Your face kept popping up in my head, and I couldn't betray you. I am a hero, and heroes never go back on their words or promises!" I smile proudly. "I came back to you because I love you; flaws and all." Ludwig actually smiled at me, and it was a real smile. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"I will work harder to be what you wish of me."

"Hey, we have a lifetime for you to try. I'm not going anywhere." I lean down and kiss him. He doesn't pull away. "But there is ONE THING you could do for me."

"And what is that?"

"That joust you spoke of? Invite the other kingdoms and their best men to take you on. I want everyone to see what a great king their hero gets to share his life with. If you're up for the task, that is. You are getting old." I tease.

"Old, am I?" Ludwig stood up to face me. I had to lift my head just slightly to meet his gaze. "I'll show you what this old man can do."

/

So came the day of the joust. We held it on the first of May; a fine sunny day to welcome spring, the season of new life and new beginnings. I proudly jump up from my throne and scream the loudest when Ludwig sends another opponent flying off his horse. Such a mighty force! Ludwig wields that lance just like it was a third arm! He sits tall and proud atop his steed as the crowd cheers for me. I notice he looks at me, and then gives a smile that is only for me. I take a moment to look around at the other royal couples, and they all appear dull and boring. They hate each other. But not us. Ludwig and I had gotten much closer since our talk over dinner, and chocolate cake. He is really trying hard to discover more of his 'sensitive' side. He is still a stern and stoic workaholic, but I love him.

A judge came out to declare Ludwig the winner unless some else wishes to challenge him. I thought we were done, until their came a familiar voice from the sidelines.

"I shall challenge him!"

My smiles drops and my clapping slows as Ivan walked onto the arena sand, helmet in hand. I look at Ludwig who has his gaze focused on Ivan.

"I accept!" Ludwig shouts.

I felt like I was going to throw up. I sat back down, resisting the urge to cover my eyes. I haven't seen Ivan since that day he was banished from the castle! What would Ludwig do to him? I watch as they ready themselves, the flag comes down, the horses run. Best two out of three. The lances collide with the shields, and Ludwig sends Ivan flying off his horse. The crowd cheers, but I only clap. They go at it again, and this time Ivan knocked Ludwig off. The crowd booed. I only looked away. Then came the third time, and I was praying only for Ludwig to win. He knocks Ivan off his horse. I jump up and scream. "YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" But then, Ivan calls out for swords. The crowd gasps, as do I. Was he serious? Challenging Ludwig to a sword fight? What was he trying to prove? Why was Ludwig accepting?

Then began the dance of swords. Both were equally skilled with a blade. My heart was racing in my chest, my stomach bouncing, and my ears ringing with the clash of blades. They were REALLY fighting! It caught the notice of the crowd. I fear Ludwig would strike Ivan down! I would have to stop Ludwig if that happened. I couldn't let him kill Ivan. What were they trying to prove? Were they truly fighting over me? That was kind of exciting in a romantic little girl way, but knowing one might kill the other wasn't. Ivan wasn't a villain, and Ludwig wasn't the hero. There was an end in sight! Ludwig forced Ivan to the ground on one knee, pressing his sword down until Ivan was forced to yield. The crowd cheered Ludwig's victory, as did I. I felt terrible for Ivan, but I was thrilled that Ludwig had one. Ivan remained where he was, looking defeated. The crowd quieted down. And then, from Ivan, I heard laughing. I watch in bewilderment as Ivan stands up and removes his helmet, holding up his fist in victory.

"I let the king win!" Ivan said with a laugh and the crowd politely booed him.

What was happening? Then both men grip each other's wrists in good sportsman ship and friendship. What the hell? They were fighting a moment ago! I watch them walk up the bleacher steps towards our dais where they both joined me. I look at them both with amusement. "Are we having a three-way or something? What do you call that?"

"As if I would allow that." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

Ivan bowed to me. "Your husband has enrolled me into his council. I am allowed back into your home."

I look at Ludwig. "But you banished him. What made you bring him back?"

"Well," Ludwig started. "I realized I acted too irrationally that day. Banishing Ivan was just a reaction of my jealous for you two getting along. I trust you, Alfred. I should have never thought otherwise. To show that I am sorry, I have emitted Ivan into my court. That way, you can still enjoy your little adventures with him, but I can still keep a close watch."

I grin at him. "Ludwig, you really mean that?"

"I do. Beside, once the child comes you won't be leaving with Ivan so often anyway. He'll have to stay here most of the time to entertain you."

My eyes widened. "Wait, back up a moment. Child? As in, baby? You want a child?"

"Yes. So start picking out a suitable woman for me. Your mother will be overjoyed."

"I just love children!" Ivan added in.

I didn't know what to say. The idea of being a parent, most likely a 'mother', was still a foreign idea to me. I had thought about it, but only as a way to keep Ludwig's interest. Now he wanted to move ahead with our relationship by adding a child to it. He finally wants an heir. Everyone will be overjoyed.

"Well, we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes." Ludwig answers. "And we'll do it over chocolate cake." He takes my hand and threads his fingers with mine.

I smile at him as he stares out stoically at the crowd. Only he and I know the secret message behind this gentle touch. I was truly happy now. Ludwig was learning to open up, Ivan was back in my life, and now I'll have another little hero to brighten my day. I was even granted more freedoms in my role as Demi-King! Although my life didn't go the way I had planned, it did steer me in a different direction, one that I took and faced head on!

Things were hard at the beginning, but I'm glad I stuck with it. I said I would make it better and I did. I never regretted a thing.

**The End.**

*****Simple, sweet, and fun! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! ^^**


End file.
